


Stop Pretending

by Nocturnal_Fox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), sterek fandom
Genre: Aaron tambien, Culpa màs que nada, Ely no, F/M, M/M, Malos entendidos, Muchos Feelings, Multi, Uro es mi adoración
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek y Stiles cortan el verano después del último año de instituto. Stiles se va a estudiar al otro lado del país, Derek tiene una manada que proteger y lo suyo es demasiado complicado como para funcionar a largo plazo. Se separan de mutuo acuerdo, no hay lágrimas ni montones de ropa lanzados por la ventana ni gritos de 'te he dado los mejores años de mi vida'.</p><p>Stiles tarda casi diez años en volver a Beacon Hills de verdad, y cuando lo hace es con planes vagos de boda y arrastrando a su prometido. Derek también ha hecho su vida, vive con su novia y tienen un perro y una cuenta en el banco, y no es una sorpresa para ninguno de los dos. No perdieron el contacto, y son amigos de una manera de la que no fueron capaces de ser cuando salían juntos, lo que lo hace aún más difícil cuando se dan cuenta de que nunca han dejado de estar enamorados. (Màs o menos ese es el promp)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Fic para el ReverseBabyBAng de la comunidad en español del LJ. He aquí el link al fanmix http://www.mediafire.com/download/jrk9o6ute3z2y61/TW_-_Stop_pretending%2C_a_sterek_fanmix.rar

El invierno, pesado y frío, se asienta en Beacon Hills cuando llegan, contrastando por completo con el verano que le despidió el día en que pisó por última vez su suelo recubierto de hojas secas y ramas rotas. Stiles no puede evitar pensar que todo se ve exactamente igual a como lo dejó años atrás, pero también sabe que simplemente se está engañando, aferrándose al recuerdo de lo que fue y aún persiste en su mente.

Sabe que todo es diferente, que las cosas han cambiado, pero se niega a aceptarlo hasta el último momento, cuando las consecuencias de sus decisiones le golpeen a la cara finalmente.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – le pregunta una voz a su lado, una mano firme colocándose sobre la suya brindándole un confort que Stiles es incapaz de acoger. – Podemos sólo decírselo a tú padre y ya, volver a…

\- No. – le corta lo más suavemente posible, con la voz algo temblorosa y devolviendo el agarre de la mano que le sostiene. – Quiero hacerlo. – afirma, pero no sabe si es para el hombre a su lado o para sí mismo. El cuerpo le tiembla sin querer.

\- Bien. – acepta el hombre rubio, sonriéndole de una forma un tanto apenada antes de volver su atención a la carretera que se abre frente a ellos, entre arboles que van desde el verde al amarillo, y el cielo de un gris perene por el que se cuelan unos cuantos rayos de sol. Plenamente consciente de que la falsa confianza de Stiles no es más que el síntoma de una culpabilidad que no ha superado en años.

Por su lado Stiles le observa para distraerse, para no pensar demasiado en el sitio al cual llegaran y en toda la gente a la que verán. Se pierde en el perfil de su rostro, en la nariz perfilada y casi perfecta, en el cabello rubio ondulado y en sus ojos azules, en la media sonrisa que se forma en sus labios cuando nota la forma en que es observado, consiguiendo que Stiles sonría en respuesta porque ese es el efecto que ese hombre tiene en él. De atontarlo lo suficiente para no pensar en nada que no sea su maravillosa persona.

Sin quererlo se sonroja, porque eso es algo que continúa haciendo pese a la edad que tiene, recordando la forma en que se conocieron; en su andar frenético por el campus para no llegar tarde a un examen y como por culpa de ello chocó contra un chico de un grado superior tirándolo al suelo en el proceso, en la forma en que la mirada de ese chico pasó del más gélido desprecio a la más cálida de las sorpresas, en como su perfecta nariz se frunció por la molestia y un momento después se alisó por causa de una sonrisa trémula.

Stiles recuerda nítidamente como fue que por primera vez en años se quedó sin palabras delante de una persona, en como la garganta se le hizo un nudo y sus manos no lograban coordinarse para levantar todo lo que había caído al suelo. Recuerda la forma en que sus manos se tocaron por primera vez, por accidente, cuando el chico que tiró le ayudó a levantarlo todo y, un momento después, se hallaba deshaciéndose en miles de disculpas sin sentido por lo distraído que había sido y lo tonto que era, que no tenía porque ayudarle. Recuerda claramente como ese chico le hizo callar con una invitación para tomar un café cuando finalizara el día.

Y como se sonrojó cuando este le susurró su nombre a la oreja - _"Soy Aaron, por cierto" -_ antes de marcharse y dejarle completamente fuera de juego, mudo y sin saber que pensar. Para, dos segundos más tarde, encontrarse la voz y gritar a todo pulmón - _"¡MI NOMBRE ES STILES!"_ \- llamando la atención de medio campus sobre su persona.

Llegar tarde a su examen, y casi suspenderlo, valió la pena tan sólo por el hecho de haberle conocido.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – le pregunta Aaron, cuando el letrero de "Bienvenido a Beacon Hills" aparece a un costado del camino.

\- En ti. – responde sin más, sin avergonzarse, y olvidándose por un momento de donde se encuentran.

\- Vas a hacer que me sonroje. – bromea, aunque sus palabras lleven algo de verdad.

\- Esa es mi meta en la vida, ¿No te lo había dicho? – añade, sonriendo malicioso mientras desliza un dedo por el dorso de la mano que le sujeta.

\- Eres de lo peor.

\- Me amas de esa forma, admítelo. – menciona divertido, sin despegar sus dedos de la piel ligeramente bronceada.

\- Es tu cuerpo, recuérdalo, estoy contigo por tu cuerpo. – afirma Aaron con voz solemne, Stiles no puede evitar reír cuando rebasan el límite del pueblo y por fin llegan a su destino.

\- Y yo por el tuyo. – devuelve, colocando una mano traviesa en sobre el muslo contrario, subiendo juguetonamente hasta una zona peligrosa para el control del rubio, que se estremece sin quererlo bajo el tacto del castaño.

\- ¡Stiles! – advierte, más divertido y excitado que otra cosa, con las manos fuertemente sujetas al volante. – Continúa así y haremos una parada en algún sitio en medio del bosque.

\- ¿Y si eso es lo que quiero, qué harás? – le reta, subiendo la mano un poco más.

\- Hacerte suplicar porque no pare de hacerte lo que tengo en mente desde la última estación de servicio que dejamos atrás. – aclara, controlando su respiración lo mejor que puede bajo los ojos bien abiertos de Stiles.

\- Eso fue hace unos…150 kilómetros, más o menos. – dice un poco sorprendido.

\- Entonces eso te da una idea de lo mucho que quiero parar el auto. – le contesta Aaron, esforzándose en ignorar la forma en que Stiles le aprieta el muslo, muy, muy cerca de su entrepierna, y fallando miserablemente en el intento.

\- Bueno, quizá podamos… - empieza a decir Stiles, voz sugerente y su mano llegando al objetivo bajo la tela de los pantalones del rubio.

\- No, no podemos. – le corta Aaron de pronto, tragando grueso y apartando la mano de Stiles con cuidado, sin movimientos bruscos, como si se cuidara de que alguien pudiese verlos, mientras continúa conduciendo lo mejor que puede dadas las circunstancias.

\- ¡Aaron! – se queja frustrado Stiles, casi como un niño en pleno berrinche, intentando regresar su mano hacia donde descansaba antes.

\- ¡Tu padre está justo adelante! – rebate un poco histérico, alejando lo más que puede la mano insistente de Stiles de su cuerpo, dando una imagen un tanto extraña para el hombre que les mira desde el exterior.

Stiles parece reaccionar con eso porque inmediatamente gira el rostro hacia el frente en busca de su padre, y en efecto lo encuentra, justo a un costado del camino, recargado sobre su patrulla y luciendo más canas de las que recordaba que tenía desde la última vez que se vieron. Pero eso no es ninguna novedad, cada vez que le ve es como si hubiesen pasado milenios desde se encontraron. Stiles siempre encuentra detalles que antes no estaban, que ignoraba, en el cuerpo de su padre; las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, su cabello cada vez más gris o el estomago que se ha hecho un poco más prominente con el tiempo, su mirada cansada.

\- No sabía que iba a estar esperándonos. – dice acomodándose en su asiento, dejando una distancia prudencial entre él y Aaron sólo para que sus padre no los multe, o peor, les de la charla…otra vez.

\- Yo tampoco, pero supongo que es natural, es tu primera visita desde que te marchaste. – le recuerda Aaron, entre respiraciones profundas que buscan calmar el bulto en sus pantalones y su ritmo cardiaco acelerado.

Justo en ese momento Stiles recobra el nerviosismo que durante un momento consiguió olvidar hablando con su novio.

\- Supongo que era de esperarse. – añade, obligándose a respirar profundo para no demostrar lo que en verdad siente. Para cuando Aaron se detiene justo detrás de la patrulla Stiles siente que puede con esto, que al menos puede aparentar que puede con ello.

Pero no tiene oportunidad de fingir una sonrisa o algo parecido porque apenas ha puesto un pie en tierra su padre ya le esta abrazando, y al sentir los brazos que durante tantas noches le arrullaron, Stiles supo que no tenía que fingir o pretender nada, no con él al menos.

\- Yo también te extrañe, papá. – saluda, con la voz curiosamente rasposa a las palabras no dichas de su padre, devolviendo el abrazo con el mismo ímpetu y escondiendo el rostro en el hombro del hombre que le crió para no llorar como un bebé.

\- Eres un mal hijo, ni una sola visita en todos estos años. – le reclama el sheriff, apartándose un poco y sin preocuparse por ocultar que sus ojos están un poco más brillantes de lo normal.

\- Me visitaste la navidad pasada. – le recuerda, reticente a dejarle ir.

\- No es lo mismo, Stiles.

Y tiene que admitir que su padre tiene razón, no es lo mismo.

\- Lo siento. – y su mirada baja hacia el suelo, arrepentida.

\- Ya, no es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte realmente. – dice el sheriff como si no tuviera mucha importancia, como si el hecho de que su único hijo no hubiese pisado el pueblo que le vio nacer fuese de lo más normal del mundo. – Es bueno verte de nuevo, Aaron, ¿Espero que no te haya dado muchos problemas? – añade después, dirigiéndose hacia el novio de los últimos seis años de su hijo, al que también abraza pero de forma más breve.

\- Sólo los de siempre, nada de qué preocuparse. – responde Aaron sonriendo en dirección a Stiles, que les mira con cierto reclamo en la mirada porque siempre hacen eso, hablar de él como si ni siquiera estuviera a unos cuantos centímetros de ambos, como si fuera un niño al que hay que poner especial atención para que no termine matándose por error.

\- No hablen de mí como si no estuviera presente. – se enfurruña, frunciendo el ceño y luciendo como el adolescente que ya no es pero que se empeña en no dejar ir algunas veces. – Y… ¿A qué se debe la escolta policial? – pregunta después, porque la curiosidad le puede y, aunque le alegra ver a su padre antes que a nadie, sabe que hay algo más detrás de aquello. Algo que posiblemente no va a gustarle

El sheriff suelta un suspiro que Stiles conoce a la perfección, el que le sale del fondo del pecho cuando está por hacer algo que no le gusta del todo.

\- Era yo o permitir que Scott viniera a recibirlos, y considerando todo lo que no le has dicho en los últimos años y esas cosas, decidí ahorrarles el conmovedor encuentro. En especial porque les están esperando, bueno, te están esperando. – se corrige al final, observando a Stiles fijamente.

\- ¿Cómo que me están esperando? – pregunta sin entender bien, sintiendo un poco de pánico recorrerle la piel.

\- Tienes una fiesta de bienvenida a la que asistir, Stiles. – dice llanamente el sheriff, e instintivamente la mano de Stiles se cierra entorno a la de Aaron.

Todavía es demasiado pronto, y en efecto, la noticia no le ha sentado bien en lo más mínimo.

&&&&&

Siguen la patrulla del sheriff durante lo que a Stiles le parecen horas y no son más que unos cuantos minutos. Se siente especialmente nervioso y no tiene idea de lo que va a decir en cuanto lleguen, principalmente porque un simple "Hola" se le hace algo estúpido para la situación.

¿Cómo compensar, justificar, diez años de ausencia en unas cuantas palabras? No tiene ni idea.

Pero al final es lo que termina diciendo - _"Hola"-_ cuando bajan del auto frente a la casa de Scott, con todos sus amigos de la adolescencia esperando por él.

Con Lydia que le sonríe con un vestido floreado que está seguro es de marca, al lado de una Erika que le cuesta reconocer porque su cabello no es tan largo como antes y el maquillaje se ha reducido bastante en su rostro. Con Boyd e Isaac que le miran como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacen en su vida, con algo que se retuerce en sus ojos y les quema por dentro, con un reclamo y desconfianza que se mueren por gritar y que se guardan contra su voluntad. Con Allison que le sonríe tanto como Lydia, siempre conciliadora y quizá la única que tiene verdaderas razones para alegrarse de su regreso al no conocer la historia completa, o la historia que a todo el mundo le ha dado por creer. Los ojos de Jackson le taladran, fríos y desinteresados, desde su posición a la derecha de Scott, pero con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

Se encoge sin querer antes de salir del auto para enfrentarles.

Melissa es quien se acerca a saludarle primero, con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro y la preocupación maternal que desprende rodeándole cuando le tiene entre sus brazos y le da un beso en la mejilla. Gesto al que sonríe agradecido y emocionado porque realmente la extrañó.

Scott aparece justo detrás de su madre, salido de quien sabe dónde y sobresaltándole en su sitio, es el mismo Scott que recuerda pero más maduro, más fuerte…más duro. Scott no le sonríe, no muestra esa sonrisa fácil e inocente que le caracterizaba, simplemente le abraza, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello e inhalando con fuerza, como si buscara encontrar algo en esa persona que está frente a él. Como si buscara al Stiles que se fue y les dejo de lado. Al Stiles antes de la universidad.

Por su parte le devuelve el abrazo, es inevitable que no lo haga porque es Scott, su mejor amigo, el hermano que no tuvo pero que la vida de igual forma le dio. Piensa en decir algo, en saludarle después de tantos años, pero Scott no se lo permite.

\- ¿Así que él es tu novio? – dice como saludo, separándose de él y señalando a Aaron a un costado de ellos, a un simple paso de distancia pero ignorándolo aun cuando está hablando de él.

Su tono es un poco duro, como de reproche, y sin embargo perfectamente disfrazado bajo una genuina curiosidad y jovialidad. No sabe que le ha pasado a lo largo de los años para hubiese aprendido a hacer tal cosa, a transmitir dos emociones diferentes al mismo tiempo, a ser tan cínico, pero intuye que algo de la culpa es suya.

Scott le da una mirada que le quiebra más que cualquier cosa que le hubiese podido decir, porque es un reclamo tan crudo que las palabras salen sobrando.

_"¿Este es el hombre por el que nos cambiaste?"_

Y Stiles no se ha sentido más estúpido, o más atemorizado en toda su vida que cuando Scott se acerca a estrechar la mano de Aaron para presentarse por sí mismo. Algo que por impulso quiere evitar, pero se ve impedido para detener ese posible choque de trenes cuando Lydia le toma del brazo, alejándolo de la escena.

\- Debo admitirlo, Stiles, tienes un excelente gusto. – le dice mientras lo lleva hacía los demás, sin importarle que la vista del castaño este fija en como Aaron estrecha la mano de Scott y le sonríe de forma cordial, sólo para mermarla un poco cuando el apretón en su mano se hace obviamente más fuerte de lo normal.

Quiere entrar en pánico, sacudirse a Lydia y separarlos antes de que Aaron termine con la mano rota y Scott con la cara bañada en acónito por agredir a su novio, pero al igual que hace un momento, Lydia le detiene.

\- Está molesto, Stiles, pero no es estúpido, no le hará daño, sabe que jamás se lo perdonarías. Pese a todo sigue siendo tu mejor amigo y te quiere.

\- Lyd… - susurra, aún preocupado por todo, por Scott y Aaron, por la forma en que las cosas se dieron y por las consecuencias que no supo, ni quiso, manejar.

\- Finjamos que todo está bien, ¿sí?, sólo por unas horas, mañana ya podrán reclamarse y gritarse lo que quieran. Todos acordaron ser cordiales contigo, por tu padre especialmente, obvio Allison, Erika y yo estamos verdaderamente felices de que hayas vuelto, pero tienes muchas cosas que explicar. – dice, explicándole la situación y consolándole, todo al mismo tiempo.

\- Tengo miedo…yo…no sé qué hacer. – dice en un susurro muy bajo, casi arrepentido y muy confundido.

\- Stiles, nunca tuviste miedo durante el instituto, y aunque la mayoría del tiempo no sabías que coño hacer salías bien parado. Estos últimos diez años debieron mejorar eso, no me decepciones. – le amenaza, todo con una enorme sonrisa, porque no sería Lydia Martin, la reina de las apariencias, si no lo hiciera.

\- ¿Qué tan malo es? – pregunta, aferrándose un poco a ella mientras avanzan a la entrada de la casa, donde les espera el resto.

\- En la escala del uno al diez…un quince. – le responde, fingiendo pensárselo durante un momento y siendo brutalmente honesta al siguiente. Stiles suelta el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones al oírlo, pero una vez más Lydia no deja que se derrumbe o salga corriendo. – Ahora, volviendo al espécimen griego que es tu novio, ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿De una caja de cereal o es de esos que se pagan por hora?

\- ¡Lydia! – le reclama, olvidando por un segundo sus preocupaciones para escandalizarse por lo que la pelirroja a insinuado de su novio. – Lo conocí en la universidad, ¿vale?, nada de cajas de cereal ni pagos de ningún tipo.

\- Siempre he pensado que tienes una suerte muy inusual a la hora de encontrar pareja, todos parecen salir de un catalogo de modelaje o algo. – dice, ignorando sus últimas palabras y sacando a relucir esa faceta frívola que Stiles recuerda tan bien.

Stiles le observa un momento antes de hacerla detenerse en medio del jardín.

\- También te extrañe, ¿sabes? – le contesta, sonriendo un poco y por primera vez desde que llegaron a la casa McCall. – Pese a lo del novio de caja y eso, te extrañe.

\- Y yo a ti, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza. – replica, después de un momento en el que se le ha quedado mirando con una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro, reiniciando la marcha un momento más tarde.

Y si Stiles nota como Lydia se limpia una lagrima no hace nada por hacérselo notar.

\- ¡STILES! – prácticamente le chilla en la cara Erika, antes de arrojarse a sus brazos y casi tirarle al suelo, en el cual no termina gracias a la ayuda de Isaac, que al instante se retira, casi como si el contacto con Stiles le quemara.

Y la verdad puede que sea así.

\- Hola también a ti. – saluda, con la voz ahogada debido al abrazo un poco, bastante fuerte, de la mujer lobo, que le golpea un segundo más tarde después de abrazarle.

\- ¡Eres un maldito imbécil! ¡DIEZ AÑOS, STILES! ¡Diez años y ni una sola visita! ¿Qué crees que somos, piedras? – le termina reclamando, pasando de la alegría inicial a una emoción que Stiles no consigue descifrar del todo porque su voz suena molesta pero en su rostro puede ver una sonrisa y… ¿lagrimas?

\- Erika…yo… - empieza a decir, pero Allison le interrumpe.

\- Déjala estar, el embarazo la está volviendo un poco loca…más de lo normal. – añade un segundo después, cuando ya le esta abrazando ella también. – Pero de verdad se alegra de verte, no ha hablado de otra cosa en semanas. Ya nos tenía un poco hartos si te soy sincera y…

\- Embarazo… - le corta Stiles sin poder creerlo, sin atender a nada de lo que Allison le ha dicho anteriormente y volviendo a observar a Erika, esta vez con una expresión tan desencajada que por un momento piensa que no volverá a mover el rostro.

\- Tres meses apenas. – confirma Lydia, junto a una Erika que todavía no sabe si reír, llorar o directamente matarle.

\- Te hubieras enterado antes si te tomaras la molestia de llamar más seguido. – le recrimina la rubia, pero Stiles apenas y la escucha, lanzándose a abrazarla de nuevo y soltando contra su cabello rubio muchos _"Lo siento"_.

Stiles no iba a llorar, de verdad que no iba a hacerlo, pero enterarse de esa forma del embarazo de Erika, de la forma en que su vida había evolucionado en su ausencia, estuvo a punto de hacerle derramar lágrimas. Se había perdido demasiadas cosas, había apartado tanto a sus amigos que ha algunos apenas y les reconocía.

Erika pareció percibir el genuino arrepentimiento porque, en lugar de continuar reclamándole, le abraza nuevamente, sosteniéndolo cuando sería de esperar que fuera Stiles quien la sostuviera a ella.

\- Vuelve a alejarte de esa forma y te golpeare con el motor entero, ¿entendiste? – le amenazó la rubia, en voz suficientemente baja para que sólo él lo escuchara. Stiles esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver que Erika mejoraría lo que hizo aquella vez, cuando le había golpeado con una pieza de su propio auto años atrás.

\- Antes de que empiecen a llorar como dos mujeres de edad, ¿podemos entrar a la casa?, sería un poco menos humillante. – comenta Isaac al pasar a su lado, sin dirigirles mirada alguna y con un tono acido en su voz. Erika le mira todo lo mal que puede sin que sus ojos se tornen color ámbar antes de separarse de Stiles y seguir al beta hacia el interior.

Stiles únicamente atina a esperar a Aaron antes de seguirla, y no puede evitar notar como su novio se frota la mano con la que saludó a Scott, que en ese momento se hace el tonto hablando con su padre con tal de no mirarle.

\- ¿Te duele? – pregunta cuando están en el pequeño recibidor, preocupado por si iba a ser necesario poner unas cuantas medidas de seguridad entre ellos y el resto de la manada, la visita que tenían planeada no estaba pintando muy bien más allá de alegría de las chicas.

\- No te preocupes, no es nada que no se pueda curar. – le calma sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, sin mencionar la forma en que Scott le amenazó con la mirada y le invitó a quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera con una sonrisa reluciente en el rostro.

No le cuenta que no se fía en lo absoluto del que es su mejor amigo.

&&&&&

\- Ya está en el pueblo. – comenta Ely como si nada, dejando el celular y sentándose al lado de Derek, mientras Uro, el perro, se aleja parsimoniosamente de la mano de su amo.

\- Lo sé. – responde Derek sin más, porque ya lo sabía, porque le sintió llegar desde hace mucho.

\- ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de bienvenida? – pregunta después, acostumbrada como esta a la falta de palabras y explicaciones del Alpha.

\- Ahí esta Scott. – señala, lo que Ely asume es una respuesta obvia después de todo.

\- Creí que tú y Stiles eran buenos amigos.

\- Lo somos, pero no voy a presentarme en casa de Scott. Sabes perfectamente lo que pasó la última vez que lo hice.

\- La última vez fue hace casi tres años, Derek no creo que…

\- La última vez casi nos matamos el uno al otro. – zanja con gravedad.

\- Derek… - intenta decir Ely, pero la voz del hombre no la deja continuar.

\- Uro, vamos. – ordena, levantándose del sofá al tiempo que el enorme Sakhalin Husky se acerca hasta a él y le sigue en su camino hacia la salida.

Ely suspira internamente, cansada de esa tonta rivalidad entre ambos Alphas y que nunca nadie le ha explicado. No comprende como dos personas pueden llegar a detestarse tanto, no entiende como dos Alphas, con Betas en común, pueden no tolerarse mutuamente a menos que exista una razón de vida o muerte para ello. Pero a lo largo de los años ha averiguado, entre conversaciones susurradas y comentarios que resbalan por error, que ese Stiles tiene mucho que ver en todo aquello.

Y por ello tiene unas ganas tremendas de conocerle, para resolver el misterio que les envuelve a los tres, por eso no puede evitar que las palabras abandonen sus labios.

\- Derek… ¿Puedo ir a la casa McCall? – dice con ligera duda, un poco aprehensiva, aunque no sea la primera vez que haga aquello. Porque regularmente ella ha sido la mediadora entre las manadas.

Derek se detiene en el marco de la puerta entre abierta, sus hombros se tensan un momento cuando la escucha antes de relajarse un instante más tarde.

\- Como gustes. – acepta, a mitad de un suspiro. - E intenta que Isaac y Boyd no se le arrojen a la yugular a Stiles. – añade al final, antes de abandonar la casa con Uro siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos casi religiosamente.

Ely sale de ahí dos minutos más tarde, resuelta a conocer a Stiles y averiguar qué es lo que sucedió para que ambos Alphas estén en un estado de guerra constante.

&&&&&

Duele verles a todos juntos después de tanto tiempo y no saber qué decir, no saber cómo justificar el abandono y el autentico aislamiento en el que se sumergió tras su partida. Duele no poder mirarles a todos a los ojos sin culpa, sin notar el rencor en sus miradas y el rechazo velado que hay en sus gestos, la animadversión que presentan ante Aaron, al que está seguro culpan de todo.

Duele mirarles y no saber cómo es que Isaac ha adquirido ese porte de liderazgo que se compara con el de Scott o Derek, lo protector y servicial que es con Erika, o como es que Boyd parece menos silencioso, menos incomodo junto al resto y platica animadamente con Melissa mientras le ayuda a colocar la fuente con comida en el centro de la mesa. Stiles no soporta mirarles durante mucho tiempo porque casi no les reconoce. No sabe cómo es que Jackson parece más humano y soportable que antes, ni la forma en que se mantiene a cierta distancia de Lydia y siempre está a la derecha de Scott, muy cerca, rozándole, mientras Allison les mira sin mirarlos, sonriendo por compromiso cuando es Scott el que se le acerca, y queriendo fundirse al costado Lydia, que le consuela con una sonrisa que va desde la pena a la comprensión.

No tiene idea de que es lo que les ha pasado y le duele sólo ver las consecuencias de ello.

Y quizás no tendría porque dolerle el verlos, porque están reunidos para recibirle después de todo, dándole una bienvenida tras tantos años de no verse. Tras diez años de esporádicos correos y casi ninguna llamada, aunque sólo hubiera sido para decir adiós de forma definitiva. Una despedida que está seguro no le hubieran tomado en serio. Porque era la universidad y las despedidas en ese entonces estaban sobrevaluadas.

Todos hubieran pensado que al final, tras cuatro pocos años, volverían a estar juntos como siempre, como la manada que eran. Pero Stiles sabía que no iba a tener la intención de volver al finalizar esos cuatro años, y eso fue lo que al final lo cambio todo.

El que Stiles no volviera cuando se suponía tendría que haberlo hecho.

Tal vez esa es la razón por la que duele verles, por la que no puede sostenerles la mirada, porque es completamente incapaz de darles una razón para lo que hizo, para simplemente no volver sin dar más explicaciones.

Cuando al fin todos están sentados alrededor de la mesa, departiendo como una gran familia feliz, Stiles siente las miradas de casi todos sobre su persona. Los siente taladrarle el cuerpo en busca de que hable por fin, de que diga algo, lo que sea, y eso lo hace todo más difícil. Todos le observan en espera de que se explique y les dé una razón que justifique los últimos años, pero la verdad es que no la tiene. Después de tanto tiempo aún no la tiene.

Pese a pasarse noches enteras preparándose para ese momento en particular.

O más bien es demasiado cobarde para decir en voz alta que el motivo de su marcha se centró únicamente en Derek y la incompatibilidad de sus sueños con la relación que mantenían. Porque es dolorosamente obvio que Derek no les mencionó absolutamente nada que, incluso después de lo sucedido, fue él quien se llevó toda la culpa al decir que la relación terminó por su causa y no la de Stiles. Y Stiles se siente sumamente miserable porque no puede juntar el valor para desmentirlo, sin importar que la manada de Derek se hubiera visto severamente disminuida tras aquello. Que Scott no tardara en apartarse llevándose a Jackson con él y a Allison, dejándolo únicamente con sus betas originales, Isaac, Boyd y Erika, para después recibir a Lydia e incluso Danny, cuando todos por fin volvieron.

Principalmente eso es lo que le duele, que desbaratara lo que Derek había creado con tanto esfuerzo y voluntad tras tantos años, todo por causa suya. Mientras que ellos terminaron siendo amigos, como si nada hubiese pasado. Él y Derek, amigos.

¿Casi los mejores? Probablemente no, pero son más amigos de lo que nunca fueron al inicio, antes de su relación y el caos reinante en los años en el instituto del pueblo. Son amigos. Y le carcome ser incapaz de defenderlo, de devolverle lo que perdió por su causa, porque ahora tiene miedo, un miedo atroz al juicio que se le vendrá encima cuando sus labios se abran y la verdad explote arrasando con todo.

\- Estamos muy contentos de que hayas vuelto, Stiles. – dice la madre de Scott para romper el tenso silencio en que se han sumido. – Y estoy hablando por todos, ¿no es así? – añade después, haciendo ese énfasis especial que las madres utilizan para que nadie les lleve la contraria, mirando a todos y a nadie en particular.

A Stiles se le haría muy gracioso si no fuera por su culpa que Melissa tiene que amenazar a medio mundo de esa forma.

\- También estoy contento de haber vuelto…les extrañe mucho. – dice casi con miedo, y la risilla sarcástica de Jackson no se hace esperar tras su comentario.

\- Si nos extrañabas tanto bien pudiste llamar más seguido, o venir antes. – dice entre dientes, con la sonrisa aún en su rostro pero el reclamo resbalando por sus cuatro costados. Al mirarle a Stiles le encantaría rebatírselo y dejarle sin palabras como antes, dejarle en ridículo con su elocuencia, pero es incapaz de hacerlo porque Jackson tiene razón y porque, la verdad, no tiene el valor para enfrentar lo que sabe desatará una réplica de ese tipo, así que únicamente baja la vista un poco, avergonzado y sintiendo como sus actos al fin le han dado alcance.

\- Estábamos algo ocupados, por eso no pudimos hacer visitas antes, después de la graduación Stiles tuvo bastantes ofertas de trabajo y algunas lo llevaron fuera del país, y para cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta había pasado mucho tiempo. Después nuestros trabajos nos impidieron viajar, hasta ahora. – le justifica Aaron, sintiendo como el ataque de Jackson ha afectado a Stiles, el que nunca se calla ni para respirar.

\- Ok, los viajes lo entiendo, esa demanda por tener a Stiles en no sé dónde, no tanto. Pero ¿y las llamadas? ¿Tan complicado era marcar un simple número mientras caminabas por la calle, mientras no hacías nada tirado en tu sofá o algo así? – rebate ahora Isaac, tranquilo y frío, pero asesinando su plato con los cubiertos de Melissa.

\- Stiles pasó mucho tiempo al teléfono, cada semana llamaba para hablarles de cómo le había ido en la semana. – responde Aaron sin comprender, mirando extrañado a Stiles porque ahora el confundido es él. - ¿Stiles?

\- Yo…yo hablaba con Derek. – responde, encarando a Isaac y a todo el mundo cuando la voz por fin le sale.

 Todos le observan con distintos grados de sorpresa, todos menos Lydia que es la única que lo sabe todo porque le ha visitado en secreto durante años. La única que logró juntar el valor para encararle, más bien la única que no se conformó con su repentino silencio.

\- Y conmigo. – añade Lydia, aumentando la sorpresa de todo el mundo.

\- ¿Por…por qué nunca dijiste nada? – le reclama Scott a la pelirroja casi de inmediato, a lo que Lydia no puede responder porque es el propio Stiles quién toma la palabra.

\- Porque yo se lo pedí, y de hecho no eran sólo llamadas, Lydia me ha visitado unas cuantas veces durante estos últimos dos años. – confirma con la voz segura, firme, preparado para los reclamos que no permitirá lleguen a Lydia. – Ella es la persona con la que me veía regularmente, Aaron. – le dice a su novio, más calmado, cerrando un asunto pendiente que les causó problemas en el pasado.

Aaron mira a Lydia un poco incrédulo antes de asentir en dirección a Stiles, dándole a entender que está bien, que no debe preocuparse por él, que en parte lo entiende, que es mejor que continúe lo que se supone está haciendo en esos momentos. Enfrentar sus demonios.

Por su parte Scott no hace otra cosa que observar a Lydia, molesto, casi traicionado por su silencio, y a esas alturas tanto el sheriff como Melissa saben que el pacto de mantener todo aquello lo más cordial posible se ha ido por el caño, pero tampoco hacen por interferir.

\- Debiste decirme, yo soy… - intenta decir Scott, apenas conteniendo las ganas de gritar, pero Lydia se levanta en ese momento encarándolo, la respiración de Stiles se corta un momento porque si a alguno se le ocurre cambiar el color de sus ojos, Scott principalmente, no sabe que hará. No está listo para tener aquella conversación con Aaron. Nunca quiso tener esa conversación con Aaron en primer lugar.

Su relación con él, la normalidad que le daba, fue una de las principales razones para que decidiera no volver, para olvidar ese detalle de su pueblo natal. Nunca quiso meterle en ese mundo porque una vez que lo hiciera jamás les dejaría en paz.

\- No, no tenía decirte nada, Scott, recuérdalo. Ni Allison ni yo te debemos absolutamente nada. – se defiende Lydia, devolviéndole a Stiles un poco del aire perdido porque en cuanto lo dice Scott pierde parte de su fuerza, se encoge visiblemente y desvía la mirada.

Un asunto del que Stiles también es ajeno.

\- Es mi amigo, tenía derecho a saber… - responde, recobrando algo de la compostura que perdió, pero notablemente menos molesto.

\- Lo tienes, Scott, el derecho es todo tuyo, pero si le vas a reclamar a alguien reclámame a mí, no a Lydia. Quien te lastimó fui yo. – le interrumpe Stiles. – Todos reclámenme a mí, no a ella, con quién están molestos es conmigo. Así que…denme su mejor tiro. – añade, armándose de un valor que no siente realmente, porque las cosas se han descontrolado bastante y es mejor acabar con todo de una buena vez, quizá de esa forma pueda hacer lo mejor posible con lo que les llevo a Beacon Hills a él y a Aaron.

\- Stiles, yo creo que…

\- Esta bien, Aaron, todos ellos están molestos, y yo ya me he escondido lo suficiente. Sólo quiero acabar con esto de una buena vez, así que… ¿Quién va a ser el primero? ¿Quién va a tirar la primera piedra, eh? – dice refiriéndose a todos ellos, ignorando la mirada de su padre y los intentos de Melissa y Lydia porque se siente y no avive más la situación.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que tanto Scott y Derek se odien? – dice una voz a su espalda de pronto, tomándolo por completa sorpresa cuando al girarse se encuentra con unos ojos del color del caramelo y el rostro de una mujer que esperaba nunca ver en persona.

\- Ely… - susurra cuando sus ojos se encuentran, paralizándose en su sitio porque es hermosa, más hermosa de lo que aquella foto que Derek le envió pudo mostrarle.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? – pregunta de vuelta la mujer de largo cabello castaño, extrañada que Stiles sepa quién es cuando ella nunca le ha visto hasta ese día, aunque lleve unos cuantos años escuchando su nombre.

\- Derek…Derek me ha hablado de ti. – contesta apenas, sintiéndose mortalmente mal al tenerla enfrente. Se suponía que esas cosas ya no le importaban, que ella no podía afectarle porque ahora estaba con Aaron, amaba a Aaron. Pero al verla, al confirmar su existencia y lo hermosa que en verdad es, que está con Derek…

Se siente enfermo con simple hecho de confirmarlo.

Ely le mira un segundo más con expresión sorprendida, para después sonreír y sonrojarse ligeramente, su expresión se transforma completamente a una de tierna felicidad, incrédula de alguna manera que Stiles no consigue entender.

\- No sabía que hablaba de mí. – dice en voz un poco más baja en respuesta a nadie en particular, entonces Stiles lo entiende, está feliz porque Derek ha hablado de ella con él. Se alegra porque de esa forma confirma que es especial para Derek, lo suficientemente especial como para hablar de ella con alguien más.

\- Una vez, y me mandó una foto. – añade, con la voz repentinamente inexpresiva y el atisbo de los celos carcomiéndole por dentro. – Por eso se quién eres.

\- Bueno, eso nos ahorra mucho tiempo. – le dice ella, retirándose la chaqueta de cuero que lleva sobre los hombros y dejándola sobre una silla, su sonrisa es radiante y Stiles no puede evitar admirarla un poco. – Aunque debo decir que nadie me ha hablado de ti, no directamente al menos, así que asumo que eres el famoso Stiles.

Stiles por su parte sólo asiente, con la vista fija en la mujer y aún sin entender a que se debe su presencia en aquel sitio, más importante aún, porque Derek no está con ella, y entonces lo que preguntó al inicio le llega a la mente, atravesando todo el estupor de la sorpresa en el que había estado sumido. E inmediatamente frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo que se odian? – pregunta, con la mirada ahora en Scott y la de este todavía fija en la mujer recién llegada. - ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – insiste, ahora con Ely porque Scott no le hace el menor caso.

\- Scott y Derek no pueden verse ni en pintura sin atacarse el uno al otro. – responde Ely, cambiando su expresión tranquila a una un poco confundida al darse cuenta que Stiles no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía entre esos dos. Lo que en un inicio no debió extrañarle puesto que Stiles llevaba diez años fuera del pueblo.

\- Más bien es algo así como Derek defendiéndose de los arranques de Scott. – dice Lydia. – Scott culpa a Derek de ser el responsable de que no regresaras. Cree firmemente que te hizo algo tan horrible que no te dejo alternativa alguna que no volver a pisar el pueblo y aislarte de todos nosotros.

Stiles permaneció inmóvil tras escuchar las palabras de Lydia, no muy sorprendido de que ninguno supiera la historia verdadera pero si impresionado de que la relación entre Derek y Scott hubiese decantado en algo tan desastroso. Si antes tenía miedo de lo que pudiesen decirle, de la forma en la que reaccionarían contra él al enterarse de todo, en ese mismo momento dejó de importarle. Las consecuencias eran demasiadas, demasiado devastadoras para alguien que no era en lo absoluto culpable.

\- Derek no me hizo nada. – suelta sin más, encarando a todo el mundo, a Scott especialmente, armándose de la valentía necesaria para acabar con un malentendido que era por completo su culpa, que arruinó la vida de sus seres más queridos. – En dado caso el que le hizo daño fui yo. Terminé con Derek un año después de empezar la universidad porque quería tener una vida lejos de todo esto, de lo que implicaba ser su pareja y tu mejor amigo, hice lo que me pareció más fácil para mí, tomar mi vida sin mirar atrás porque sabía que ninguno de ustedes lo entendería, o puede que lo hubieran hecho, pero en ese momento no me importó. Quería, necesitaba ser egoísta por un momento, pensar en mí y nadie más, en el futuro que quería para mí. Soñaba con tener una vida en la que las amenazas no fueran mayores que el pago atrasado de la hipoteca o mis impuestos. Derek y yo terminamos por común acuerdo después de que le dije todo esto que acabo de mencionarles, le destruí por completo con cada palabra que decía y no me importó, aunque por dentro me estaba destruyendo a mí también. No lo quería en mi vida en ese entonces porque la universidad era mi nuevo comienzo, uno que no valdría nada si volvía a Beacon Hills, si continuaba a él.

\- Stiles… - le llama Aaron, al ver como las lágrimas habían comenzado a derramarse por su rostro sin que se diera cuenta. Stiles no había llorado en años, no después de terminar con Derek, de haber roto su propio corazón en tantos pedazos que las lágrimas dejaron de fluir en algún momento, pero ahora lo hacía, lloraba como un niño porque el daño que le había hecho a Derek iba más allá de lo que pudo haber imaginado al comienzo. Siempre supo que el Alpha se había llevado toda la culpa, para protegerle, pero jamás imaginó hasta que punto Derek se sacrificó por él, para que nadie le odiara o le guardara rencor, prefiriendo ser él mismo el receptor de tal castigo.

\- Si quieres odiar a alguien, Scott, ódiame a mí, no a él. Todos deberían odiarme porque los quería fuera de mi vida. – sentencia, colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa para recargar todo el peso de su cuerpo en ella, sintiéndose incapaz de sostenerse a sí mismo por más tiempo. – O al menos el resto debería hacerlo, ¿no es así, Isaac…Boyd? Porque ustedes deben saber algo, o intuirlo al menos. – añade, apenas con la fuerza para obsérvales a ellos de entre todos los presentes, y en sus rostros puede ver que tenía algo de razón, que ellos sabían algo de lo que en verdad sucedió y no las mentiras que seguramente Derek les contó a todos.

\- Derek no dijo nada en semanas, se perdió en el bosque y cuando volvió ya no era el mismo. Volvió incluso más taciturno que cuando le conocimos, más agresivo y desconfiado de alguna forma, lo que empeoró cuando Scott se alejó. – explica Isaac, con sus ojos azules fijos en los de Stiles, sin sentir la más mínima pena ahora que conoce la verdad que siempre había intuido.

\- Le destruiste. – agrega Boyd un segundo después, con todo el coraje y rencor que ha acumulado durante todo ese tiempo.

\- Si, y continúe haciéndolo durante años al no decir la verdad y escudarme tras él, como siempre. – menciona, antes de hundirse en su silla. - Supongo que ahora ambos sabemos el motivo del odio de estos dos. – habla una vez más, ahora observando a Ely, que le mira inmóvil desde el arco de la entrada del comedor, al igual que un Aaron que no termina de entender todo aquello.

\- Lo hubiésemos entendido, Stiles…nadie nunca te hubiera obligado a estar aquí si no es lo que querías. – la que habla es Allison, con los ojos vidriosos al enterarse del rechazo que Stiles sintió hacía todos ellos en algún momento, hacia el infierno en el que sus vidas se transformaban cuando la noche llegaba y la luna salía.

\- No lo pensé, no quise pensarlo, lo único que quería era irme y olvidar todo. No volver jamás.

\- Pero lo hiciste, volviste. – le increpa Scott, con la voz plana y la mirada vacía, como si en su interior algo se hubiese roto del todo.

\- Llámalo culpa, remordimientos, anhelo de recuperar algo que no merezco en lo más mínimo. Llámame idiota, hipócrita si quieres, pero quería que estuvieras conmigo el día en que me casara con Aaron, quería que todos lo estuvieran, compartir una mentira que me construí para no sentirme tan mal. Pero desde el inicio supe que no iba a ser posible, porque en cuanto les tuviera enfrente les iba a contar toda la verdad sin importar lo mucho que no quisiese hacerlo, sin importar lo mucho que quisiera continuar escondiéndome tras Derek…y lo he hecho. Ahora lo saben todo.

\- Si sabías que ibas a hacerlo lo mejor hubiera sido que no volvieras, ¿no crees?, pudiste continuar viviendo como querías, sin nosotros. – le atañe Scott.

\- Y moriría sintiéndome culpable, Scott, sin contar que se los debía, después de tantos años les debía la verdad. Al menos ahora sabes  que si te desplace no fue por nadie en particular, sino porque así lo quise.

El silencio en el que se sumieron fue tenso y extraño, con la verdad flotando en el aire al lado de la incredulidad de algunos tras escucharla. Stiles sonrió con pesar, sintiendo su cuerpo curiosamente más ligero que al inicio, liberado por llamarlo de alguna forma, pero en espera del golpe certero que le darían todos ellos al repudiarle. Pero nadie hizo nada, ni siquiera Lydia intentó aligerar el ambiente o acercarse a él, a alguien, para consolarle. Estaba tan estupefacta como el resto porque ni siquiera ella sabía esa parte de la historia, siempre le había hecho creer que nunca volvió porque no toleraba ver a Derek. Lo cual era cierto, en parte, ya que nunca dejo de escribirse con él, de mandarle mensajes o hablarle por teléfono.

Sintió como el pecho se le oprimía porque Derek, el principal afectado, la persona que debía aborrecerle, jamás lo hizo, y en su lugar se hizo su amigo, todo con tal de no perderle del todo, cuidando de no mencionar nada que aludiera a lo sobrenatural en sus vidas.

\- Lo siento. – susurra, antes de abandonar la casa McCall, quizá por última vez en su vida.

&&&&&

Andaba por el bosque sin un rumbo especifico, intentando no pensar en nada en especial, distrayéndose con los movimientos que Uro hacía cada vez que veía una ardilla o una simple avecilla cruzando cerca de ellos. No es ni remotamente entretenido, ni logra distraerle de lo que surca su mente, pero no se queja y continúa caminando. Sin importarle si deja huellas visibles o hace demasiado ruido, hace años que su territorio es seguro. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a atacar a uno de los Alphas de Beacon Hills.

Le enorgullece en parte, porque en algún punto alcanzó la madurez necesaria para lograr que sus enemigos les temieran y sus congéneres les respetaran, alejándolos de la mira sobrenatural de forma casi permanente. Pero hay otra parte en la mente de Derek, que en lugar de enorgullecerse se recrimina el hecho de no haberlo logrado antes, de no haber podido darle a Stiles lo que más necesitaba para mantenerle a su lado.

Y la llegada del hombre que alguna vez amo, al que pensó jamás cambiaria por nadie, sólo lo hace un poco peor cuando ve que la estabilidad que buscaba la halló en otro. Una estabilidad que él también intentó encontrar con Ely, pero que jamás ha conseguido. Siempre está con ella a medias, nunca es enteramente él cuando la besa o se tocan, porque siempre hay una parte de si mismo que esta con Stiles, recordándole e imaginando, torturándose con el futuro que pudo haber sido.

Uro a su lado se detiene de repente, alzando sus orejas y saliendo disparado un momento después, Derek lo ignora porque no sería la primera vez que se aleja para cazar, o lo que piensa que es cazar y no es otra cosa que empezar a juguetear con algún animalillo de menor tamaño. Normalmente con tan sólo silbar Uro regresa hacía él, pero tras dos silbidos el animal no vuelve y se le hace extraño.

La lealtad que le presenta a veces es incluso mayor que la de sus betas.

Se encamina en la dirección que el can a tomado, observando los destrozos que ha dejado a su paso al ser tan inquieto, sorprendiéndose por la distancia que ha recorrido, lo más lejos que se ha alejado de él desde que el encontró a un lado de la carretera. Al poco tiempo empieza a escuchar sus ladridos, o más que ladridos no son otra cosa que unos cuantos gimoteos tristes, le escucha gruñir con un tinte un poco desesperado, y el sonido que hacen sus mandíbulas al cerrarse sobre algo y empezar a halarlo sin mucho éxito. No tarda mucho para que entre los arboles perciba su pelaje blanco y grisáceo, deteniéndose casi en seco cuando ve a la persona que el perro atosiga a más no poder, intentando que se levante y le siga.

Uro salta y empuja a un cuerpo encogido contra un árbol mientras le gimotea y le lame el rostro, las manos que por momentos se pasean por su pelaje antes de volver a caer sobre su regazo sin hacerle el menor caso al animal. Uro no tarde en ubicarle, más no así la persona con él, y Derek no sabe si está soñando o es que Stiles sigue sin saber cómo detectar cuando alguien se le acerca. Aunque asume que con la vida que ahora ha de tener el detectar algún peligro dejó de ser su pan de todos los días.

Se le queda mirando sin saber que más hacer, es la primera vez que le ve después de tanto tiempo que no sabe qué hacer en primera instancia, saludar se le hace lo más lógico, pero las palabras no le salen, su boca no parece querer moverse y el simple hecho de respirar se le hace demasiado complejo como para hacer otra cosa que no sea sólo eso.

\- Veo que esa costumbre de mirarme fijamente sin mencionar palabra alguna es algo que no has cambiado en lo más mínimo, sigues siendo el mismo antisocial espeluznante de siempre. – dice Stiles de pronto, sin mirarle y con las manos sobre Uro, acariciándole el morro con tranquilidad, como si lo hubiese hecho siempre.

Y Derek se muestra sorprendido, tanto por la forma en que Stiles le ha notado como en la manera en la que el perro se deja hacer, cuando normalmente siempre gruñe cuando alguien que no sea él le acaricia. Como si antes no hubiese visto la forma en la que Uro se empujaba contra Stiles intentando llamar su atención.

\- No esperaba verte…es todo, pensé que estarías en casa de Scott…en la bienvenida. – articula a medias, acercándose lo suficiente para hincarse a su lado y colocar sus manos sobre el pelaje de Uro, una forma indirecta de tocarle a él de la que ni siquiera está consciente.

Los ojos de Stiles, marrones y brillantes, tan parecidos a los de Ely pero con ese algo que los hace únicos, ese brillo interno que los hace parecer del color del caramelo liquido, casi dorado, le cautivan como la primera vez. Sin importar que estén un rojizos e hinchados.

\- Esa fiesta tuvo de todo menos de bienvenida. – gruñe, acercándose un poco más a Uro, que inmediatamente se recuesta sobre su regazo como intuyendo lo que desea. - ¿Por qué dejaste que te odiaran? ¿Por qué asumiste la culpa de esa forma? ¿Por qué no les dijiste la verdad? – pregunta más tarde, las preguntas como balas escapando de sus labios. - ¿Por qué continuas protegiéndome? Te lastime más que nadie. – termina casi sollozando, abrazando a Uro en busca de un consuelo que sabe no merece.

\- Porque eres el único, Stiles, siempre lo serás. – responde simplemente, animándose a colocar su mano sobre el cabello castaño, regocijándose en la suavidad que durante años extraño sentir contra su piel. – Porque siempre voy a protegerte, en especial cuando no quieras que lo haga.

\- Eres un idiota, pudo haber sido más fácil para ti si les decías la verdad. – le reclama sin fuerza, sollozando con más fuerza, sintiéndose como un niño asustado.

\- Quizá, pero no me hubieran creído, lo sabes. La lealtad que Scott te tiene, el cariño de todos, no les hubiera dejado creerme. De los dos tu eres el bueno, Stiles, lo más lógico era que yo te lastimara y no al revés. – responde, pasando sus dedos entre el cabello de Stiles una y otra vez en un vaivén tranquilo.

\- Pero yo te lastime, conseguí enamorarme de alguien, continúe con mi vida. Deberías aborrecerme. – discute una vez más, terco como sólo él puede ser. – Y tienes a Ely. – sentencia al final, y curiosamente suena a reproche.

\- Ely significa para mí lo mismo que Aaron para ti.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes saber eso, que sentimos igual?

\- Porque eres mío, Stiles, pese a todo, sobre el tiempo que llevamos lejos. Eres mío, eso nunca va a cambiar.

\- ¿Por eso continúo amándote como el primer día? ¿Por eso insisto en engañarme a mí mismo? – inquiere con la voz rasposa, buscando dar un sentido a todas las mentiras que se ha inventado para sobrevivir.

\- Nos pertenecemos, sin importar nada, nos pertenecemos. – afirma Derek, sentándose a su lado y, por fin, aferrando el cuerpo de Stiles contra el suyo.

\- Ahora seguro me odian, y esta Aaron, Ely…no va a ser como antes. Va a ser infinitamente difícil.

\- Eso significa que… ¿me quieres de vuelta? – pregunta, alegre y asustado, no queriendo adelantar conclusiones.

\- Supongo que lo sabía desde que decidí regresar, sólo que no quería afrontarlo, quería continuar mintiéndome porque a que voy a destrozar a otra persona en el proceso. ¿Estás dispuesto a dejar a Ely? – y ahora el inseguro es Stiles, porque Derek tiene todo el derecho a mandarle al demonio después de tanto tiempo y tanto daño. – No te merezco, y no te culparía si…

\- Iría al infierno por ti, Stiles, y al final…al final Ely siempre supo que la única persona a la que podría amar serías tú. Es una mujer lobo, así que sabía a lo que se exponía cuando acepto estar con un lobo que ya estaba emparejado.

\- Pero yo te dejé.

\- Eso no cambia nada, Stiles, puedes morir y no cambiara en lo más mínimo, siempre seré tuyo. – sentenció Derek, abrazándole un poco más fuerte, acercándolo un poco más, preparándolo para lo que enfrentarían cuando dejarán el bosque atrás.

Uro no tuvo más remedio que abandonar el regazo de Stiles para no ser aplastado.

**Fin**

_(por ahora)_

**Author's Note:**

> Còmo se daran cuenta quedan cabos sueltos y asì. La verdad es que este fic es la versión dos del original que es kilometricamente más largo, un capitulo de ese es como de diez mil palabras, asi que imaginense.
> 
> Contemplando mi fecha de publicación no lo iba a terminar, así que hice este para no quedar mal y aplazar la fecha. En como maximo una semana, semana y media, publico la versión uno. No desesperen, aunque espero que esta versión les haya gustado pese a las taras XD. NOs leemos pronto.


End file.
